


Zeolite Catalyst

by R22



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Comic, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R22/pseuds/R22
Summary: Mr. White explains the chemistry and, for once, Jesse's listening.





	Zeolite Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/gifts).



> Prompt: Walt slipping into teaching mode while him and Jesse are cooking meth but Walt's for once not being condescending about it but he's actually enjoying talking about chemistry. Jesse reluctantly, low-key is getting off on Mr. White being extra-Mr.White-y. Doesn't have to be smutty (can be if you want it to of course) but I'd prefer it to be shippy. I don't want this over the top and silly but I just like the teacher/student dynamic in their relationship and that coming back into Jesse's adult relationship with Walt has always interested me.
> 
> I was going to preface this with an inordinate amount of disclaimers but for the sake of brevity I'll just say I'm not a writer, the science is mostly jargon I don't actually understand and typesetting is harder than it looks. I hope you all enjoy reading regardless! I certainly loved making it.

Click [this link](https://imgur.com/a/SB3NDNa) for potentially easier viewing!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Porkchop_Sandwiches for your ongoing contribution to the fandom! I'm so happy I got an excuse to make something for you!


End file.
